Awakening
by Sarah Wood
Summary: Starting from after "The Departed". Mostly Stefan/Elena, Damon/Bonnie Klaus/Caroline interactions but all characters will be in it and new characters added. Elena adjusts to becoming a vampire, Damon and Bonnie search for a way to reverse it. A Mysterious new person will come to town.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan sat still in shock. His mind was blank and all he felt was pain. Tears streamed down his face as he sat hovering over Elena's lifeless body. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her anymore.

He replayed the incident over and over again in his head, torturing himself each time.

* * *

He tried to grab Elena straight away. She refused. She was too stubborn, too selfless. Even when he tried to grab her a second time along with Matt, she still refused. As he finally pulled her lifeless body out, he already knew…she was dead. But he refused to let himself believe. He earnestly began performing CPR on Elena's dead body, sobbing in fear and pumping her heart in desperation.

_No no no…..I was too late….she is gone._

Stefan sobbed harder, crashing his head into Elena's body and crying into her chest.

He suddenly looked up over at Matt's body laying on the side. Matt was alive, but still unconscious.

_He may have more injuries. I have to take him to the hospital. _

Stefan called 911 and the ambulance arrived a few minutes later. They arrived at the hospital and Dr. Fell saw him standing to the side as he watched the people hovering over Matt's body. She then realized Stefan was standing in front of someone's body on a gurney. It was Elena's. She ran up to the body

"let me see her" she said quickly.

Stefan just stared at her, with pure sorrow in his eyes. One of the doctors looked over at Dr. Fell and said,

"She is dead Meredith, there is nothing we can do."

"I don't care" she said as she grabbed the gurney and started rolling it away into a private room.

Stefan didn't say a word. He had no idea what was going on, but he followed Meredith into the room.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked. He put his head down as he looked at Elena's body again. He closed his eyes, fighting back sobs.

"Stefan," Meredith said.

He was still looking down.

"Stefan you have to listen to me." He finally looked up at her.

"She has vampire blood in her system, Stefan. She had a brain hemorrhage when she came in today and she would have died. I used vampire blood to help her."

Stefan froze. His eyes turned back to Elena and he just stared at her. He didn't know what to say, what to feel.

Meridith's pocket vibrated. "I have to go Stefan, they need me. I'm not sure what we are going to do now, but take her body down to the morgue, Stefan. Nobody is there right now. Walk out this door and to the left. Nobody will see you if you go that way and you don't have to explain anything to anyone right now. But go quickly."

Stefan still didn't know what to think, he was still frozen. But he blankly followed her instructions. He picked up Elena's body and took off as Meredith watched to make sure nobody would see.

* * *

Stefan walked into the darkly lit room. It was empty as Meredith said it would be. He placed Elena's body on one of the metal beds and sat next to her. His emotions finally started to surface and his mind began to ramble. He replayed everything in his head again.

_She is not gone. She is not gone. But why did I do this? Why did I believe I had enough time? I should have known…After all this time, I couldn't keep her from becoming what she never wanted to become. I failed her…I ruined the life of the one that I love. Who knows if she will even want to complete the transition? Either way, Elena will suffer more. _

He lowered his head again, crying.

He suddenly heard a loud gasp and he snapped his head up as Elena jolted awake.

She was breathing heavily and he starred at her, still in disbelief, He knew by now she would wake up, but he didn't know what to do or say to her. He didn't know what to feel, except remorse.

Elena looked at him with both confusion and relief in her eyes.

"Stefan," she said. She abruptly moved closer to him, throwing her arms around him, holding him. And then she quickly moved back, getting a better look at his face.

"Stefan, what happened? What is going on? Is Matt ok?" She frantically began asking questions.

"Matt will be fine, Elena," Stefan replied. He looked at her, a concerned and fearful look in his eyes.

"Do you feel ok?"

"I feel sort of strange," she said.

Suddenly someone barged in the room. "Elena?"…..it was Damon.

Elena looked up. "Damon?"…"Guys what is going on are you guys ok?"

"I think we are going to be fine," Damon muttered.

He stood a few steps in front of the door. He wanted to run to her, but he saw Stefan sitting there with her.

Elena turned to look at Stefan again and he spoke.

"Elena, you died."

She stared into his eyes, nobody needed to say anything else. They all knew what this meant. In a way, she already realized seconds before Damon walked in.

"I'm in transition," she whispered, fear and shock in her voice. Damon was still standing in front of the door, just starring.

"I'm so sorry Elena," Stefan cried. "I tried to get you out as soon as I could but it was too late. Elena I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry". He lowered his head again.

Damon suddenly started moving forward, stepping towards them. His face grew cold and confused as he starred at Stefan

"What do you mean you tried to get her?" Damon began shouting. "Did you just leave her there? You saved Matt first? Stefan what the HELL did you do? I knew something like this would happen, I knew you would do this!"

"Damon stop!" Elena shouted. "Please Damon just stop."

"No Elena, HE did this!" Damon moved to Stefan, violently grabbing his shoulders and shouting at him. Stefan just stood there, refusing to react. He still felt numb with remorse and regret. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Elena began crying for Damon to stop, and soon Meredith walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Damon stop!"

He stood still, starring coldly at Stefan. Meredith walked up to him and grabbed his arm. She gently pulled him to the doorway. Damon said nothing more and took one last look at Elena. She looked at him, with sadness in her eyes but no sign of objecting to Meredith pulling him out of the room. He finally turned his head and followed Meredith out the door.

Damon didn't quite know what to think either. He was furious at Stefan. He hated Stefan because he was right all along. He knew Stefan would kill her someday. He knew Stefan would let this happen and the only one he could trust was himself. Yet still, he felt a small wave of relief. He was angry because Elena was now upset and she may not even complete the transition. He knew how stubborn she was and how she valued her humanity. But he couldn't help the feelings of relief washing over him. It didn't happen the right way, but this was what he has secretly always wanted. He never quite saw it as a possibility, but the fantasy of Elena becoming a vampire had always lingered in the back of his mind. But now it might be real…

Back in the morgue room, Elena was looking at Stefan. They were silent for a few seconds and Elena couldn't help but feel the pain Stefan was going through.

Stefan was shaking his head, still continuously muttering "I'm so sorry."

He finally looked back at her, "Elena what can I do? What do you want me to do? I'll do it."

The confusion of the past events lingered in her mind. And she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Her head suddenly began swarming with images of Damon. She was very confused, and ignored these thoughts that came rushing to the surface.

Elena looked into Stefan's eyes with the deepest sincerity. Despite the look of fear and worry on Stefan's face, she looked at him and felt nothing but comfort, warmth and love.

"Stefan, this isn't your fault."

He looked at her, shaking his head.

"No Stefan," she said.

She grabbed his hands as she spoke again. "I did this. I made you save Matt. Stefan this is my fault. I knew what I was doing, you have to believe me. Stefan I knew about the vampire blood in my system. In that moment I just wasn't sure if I would be able to hold on long enough. I didn't. But you had to save Matt, Stefan. I couldn't bare to live knowing that we sacrificed him to save my own life. Stefan I would of suffered so much from that. My mind is rambling Stefan, I'm scared, but I need you to understand that this isn't your fault. Please, Stefan."

He didn't truly agree with her. He hated himself and he couldn't even respond to what she had said. Stefan finally spoke.

"Elena just tell me what you want. I know you need time. But please just tell me what you need right now Elena, what can I do for you right now? Just please…"

Elena looked down. She wasn't sure where to go from here. She didn't know what she wanted. Then realization flooded her mind.

"Jeremy," she said with slight panic in her voice. "Stefan, I need to go home."

He nodded and Elena got up, clinging on to Stefan as they left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

After Meredith had tried to calm him down, Damon left the hospital. He wanted to go back and see Elena but he still didn't know what to do. He walked around outside for a little until he finally walked back to the hospital. He ran into Meredith again.

"Damon, where are you going?" She said.

"I'm going back to see Elena."

"They left."

Damon just looked at her. She had a sad look in her eyes, but she wasn't sure what to say to him. Meredith didn't know much of what was going on between Elena, Stefan and Damon but she had a few ideas. Alaric always hinted about these things, he was basically Elena's guardian for a while, so he couldn't help but worry about the people in her life. But Alaric always seemed conflicted. Meredith understood his conflict. Elena was stuck in this world of vampires, with two of them always beside her. It was dangerous and risky, but even Meredith who knew very little about the situation, could see that it was inevitable. She saw both brothers' reactions to her that night. They both clearly cared about her. They loved her.

After a few seconds, Damon just turned around and walked away without saying a word.

* * *

Elena and Stefan walked into the house. Jeremy ran up to the. Caroline was standing behind them. She looked exhausted and sad, like she had been crying all night.

"What is going on," Jeremy cried earnestly. "Nobody is answering their phones. I have no idea what is going on and the only one who would answer is Caroline. Elena? Elena what is going on? I saw Alaric…his ghost. He said you were dead."

Jeremy let out a relieved sigh and hugged Elena. She held him but suddenly felt a strange draw to him. She realized she was overwhelmingly parched and her eyes shot open.

Caroline was standing beside Jeremy, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Elena finally released Jeremy and looked at him and Caroline.

"I was dead."

Jeremy looked at her, his expression turning from confusion to fear. Caroline was completely still and quiet, she quickly understood what this meant. Then Jeremy spoke again.

"Elena, you can't be a vampire? How, Elena? How did this happen?

"I am so sorry Jeremy," she said. "I should have told you. In the hospital earlier, my injuries were worse but I didn't want to worry you so I asked Meredith to tell you I was fine. She used vampire blood to heal me. And then Matt drove off the bridge and we were drowning…"

"Matt? Where is he is he ok?"

"He is fine, Stefan saved him."

Confusion swept over Jeremy's face again.

"But Elena, why…why did you die?"

"I made him save Matt first, Jeremy." Stefan grimaced as she spoke.

"But I ran out of time," she continued. "I am so sorry Jeremy; I didn't want this for either of us."

Jeremy held her again as they both cried into each others shoulders.

"What are you going to do Elena?"

"I don't know," she cried. "I don't know".

Damon suddenly appeared.

"So what's going to happen?" he asked.

Elena looked at him and slightly shook her head. She looked at Stefan for a second and then looked back up at everyone. "I need a little time," she said. She then slowly began walking upstairs. Nobody followed her. They figured she wanted a little time alone to think.

Jeremy looked confused again. He turned to Damon and Stefan and asked, "How can she be in the house if she's a vampire?"

"She's in transition," said Damon. "She needs to complete the transition and drink human blood for the barrier to actually work."

Jeremy looked down, he was in shock. The idea that Elena could have been gone forever crippled him. He didn't know what his sister was going to do, but he felt helpless. After trying to take her away from this world, he had failed completely. Instead, she has died. He didn't want this for her. Like his sister, he had come to realize that he didn't want this for either of them. But now he could only feel pain. He didn't want her to be a vampire. But he felt more pain now, thinking that she may not want to complete the transition. He realized that very soon, he may truly be alone.

Everyone was still downstairs as Elena went to her room, but Damon soon had an earnest expression on his face and began going upstairs. Caroline just watched and looked over at Stefan. Jeremy had a slightly irritated and solemn expression on his face and Stefan held back his urge to stop Damon. Stefan didn't know how Elena felt, but he still wished Damon would respect her need to be alone for a little. Still, Stefan was conflicted. No matter what he felt, he also felt that he didn't have a right to stop Damon. He finally turned around and sat down on the couch. Jeremy and Caroline were still standing by the stairs, just looking at each other.

Stefan was in such dismay. He could barely handle the situation that was already at hand, so he did his best to ignore what was going on upstairs. He began playing the events of the night over once again in his head.

He suddenly felt someone sit next to him. It was Caroline.

"Stefan," she said. "I know what you must be going through. I just….I can't even…" She began to cry. "I can't believe all of this is happening…Elena's turning into a vampire and Tyler is dead…" She was sobbing now.

"I'm sorry Caroline," he said, trying to comfort her, though he couldn't come close to even comforting himself.

She nodded and finally began talking again. "You can't blame yourself for this Stefan. I know you are, I can see it in your face. You are torturing yourself with this."

Stefan was shaking his head again; his eyes were glazed with tears.

Jeremy finally walked up to them and started to speak.

"She's right, Stefan. I know my sister. She is strong, brave and selfless. I love her and this whole thing is unbearable, but you did the right thing."

Stefan was slightly comforted by their words, but he was still overwhelmed with pain.

Caroline finally got up.

"I don't know how, but we will get through this. We will all be there for her no matter what. We will get through this."

Stefan and Jeremy looked at her. They were appreciative that she was trying to be optimistic, even after going through her own heartbreak earlier.

"I am going to go see Matt," said Caroline. "Call me if you need me or if Elena decides anything." They nodded and then she was gone.

* * *

Elena sat on her bed. She could barely gather her thoughts and these images of Damon were once again rushing through her head. She didn't quite understand them. But it was all starting to come back to her. She started thinking over everything.

_I don't want to be a vampire. How can I do this? I'm so scared and I don't know what to do. My future is gone…no growing up, no children…_

Tears softly streamed down her face.

_But I have everyone. They can help me if I decide to complete the transformation. I can't believe this…after all this time, after everything that has happened, I am now dead…_

She suddenly felt a presence and looked up to see Damon.

She had concern and disapproval in her eyes.

"Damon, I'm sorry but I need some time to think…"

"Elena, you are completing the transition. I won't allow you to let yourself die. After everything that has happened, you can't let yourself die."

"Damon please, I need to figure this out for myself."

He looked at her with anger and sadness in his face.

Elena's disapproving expression turned to sadness as well.

"It's all coming back to me now, Damon." He just looked at her slightly confused.

"I know what you did. I remember now, all those times you compelled me. I just…I don't even know what to think anymore. Except that I'm sorry Damon. I know how much you have done for me."

He looked down; he didn't know how to react to this.

"Damon I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I know what you must be thinking right now. I couldn't bare the idea that I was leaving you to die alone, but in that moment I had to be sure that after everything we suffered, Stefan knew that I did need him. And I still do need him, Damon…"

"It's always going to be Stefan," he said, repeating his words from earlier that night.

Elena fought back tears as she stared at Damon. She realized Stefan didn't even know the truth yet.

"I know we went through so much together, Damon. It happened because we both love Stefan; we were fighting for him together. You know I care about you Damon, but—"

"I know," said Damon.

"This isn't even about that anymore, Elena. You are not going to let yourself die," he commanded. Elena looked down.

Damon turned around angrily and began to walk towards the door. He stopped for a second and said, "And I don't love him."

Elena looked up and he was gone.

* * *

Jeremy was off to the corner trying to call Bonnie and suddenly Damon was downstairs again. He looked at Stefan with disgust in his eyes.

Stefan got up and walked towards him.

"I know you are angry Damon, but we have to come together to help Elena."

"I know," Damon retorted.

"Jeremy is trying to contact Bonnie. We are trying to find any way to reverse this. Anything at all that may help."

"I'll find her," Damon said. And he quickly disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon was walking up to a house. It seemed like nobody was home. He sat on the porch waiting. About fifteen minutes later he saw a figure emerging from the shadows, coming towards the house.

"Bonnie?" he asked.

"Who's there?"

"It's Damon."

Bonnie finally came onto the porch.

"Where have you been Bonnie? Everyone has been trying to contact you for hours now," said Damon, impatience growing in his voice.

"I've been busy," she said indifferently. She opened her door and walked through, with no intention of further acknowledging Damon's presence.

"Bonnie!" he said as he followed her but then quickly froze at the door.

She turned around, looking at him with irritation.

"We need your help Bonnie."

"I have my own things to worry about right now, Damon," she said coldly.

"Damn it Bonnie! Listen to me! Elena died." Bonnie's eyes widened and her face filled with terror.

"What? No!" she said. She walked forward back out the door and onto the porch again. She began pacing back and forth.

"Meredith healed her with vampire blood earlier and she drowned. She is in transition."

Bonnie quickly began shaking her head. She started crying, "No, no, no…this can't be happening."

She put her face in her hands and began to sob. Damon finally grabbed her shoulders to stop her.

"Bonnie we don't have much time! We need to figure out what to do and Elena's not even sure if she wants to complete the transition."

She looked back up at him shaking her head.

"We have to pull it together and hurry," he said.

She nodded and began walking to the door.

She stepped inside, turned her head and said, "Fine. Come in, Damon."

* * *

Caroline snuck into Matt's room in the hospital. He was sleeping. She sat there for over an hour, her body frozen and her feelings in anguish, until he finally woke up.

"Matt?" Caroline said worryingly. "Are you ok? How are you feeling?"

Matt looked up at her. "Caroline? What happened? Where is everyone? Elena…Where is Elena?"

Caroline looked at him and her eyes began to glaze over. Matt's heart began to race as he read her expression.

"No," he cried. Caroline looked at him shaking her head.

"Matt, Elena drowned but she is awake now. She had vampire blood in her system and she is in transition." Matt looked at her in shock.

"I know it's a lot to take Matt but everything is just happening so quickly…" Caroline was crying now.

Matt began to cry too, he knew she was talking about Tyler and now he was in shock and sadness about the news of Elena.

"How…how did we get out? I don't understand what happened?"

Caroline looked at him with sorrow in her eyes, "Stefan saved you Matt. He went to save you guys but Elena ran out of time and…..she drowned."

"Oh my god," he said shaking his head as tears streamed down his face. "No, why….why did he do that…he saved me first?"

"Elena made him," said Caroline. "Matt please, doesn't torture yourself over this, everyone is in a panic and Stefan is blaming himself too."

Matt shook his head again. "No this is my fault," he muttered. "I shouldn't have tried to take her away. I can't believe this…"

"No Matt we can't blame ourselves for this, it just happened. I don't know what Elena is going to do but….we just have to find a way to get through this."

They were quiet for a moment and then Meredith came in.

Caroline panicked for a moment until she realized who it was. She didn't know Meredith too well but she knew that Meredith has knowledge of the vampires and didn't seem hostile towards them.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Matt.

"I'm a little light headed but I'm ok."

She turned to Caroline, "Do you know what is going on?"

Caroline nodded. "I don't know what Elena is going to do though…"

Caroline looked back at Matt. "I have to go soon," she said. "Matt the council knows about me. Alaric told them about me and Tyler, I have to get out of here. Tyler and I were going to leave, but now….I don't know…." She was crying again.

"No, Caroline," said Matt. "We will figure something out. Hide out somewhere for now to we figure something out. Caroline you can't leave by yourself….where is Elena?" he asked.

"She is home," replied Caroline. "She's trying to figure out what to do next."

Guilt rushed over Matt. He couldn't contain his feelings, he was mortified. He looked up at Meredith and said, "I need to go. Can I leave?"

"You're not supposed to Matt," she replied. "But I'll cover for you and make it seem like you are ok to leave. But you need to be careful, please."

He nodded as Caroline helped him up.

"We have to go back to see Elena," he said as he looked at Caroline.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie were in her room, impatiently rummaging through the different grimoires she had collected. A few hours had gone by and the sun was starting to rise.

Bonnie's face became frustrated and she began to speak.

"I told you Damon, I don't remember anything in these to help reverse the vampire curse. We have been looking for hours now."

Damon slammed the grimoire he was reading and threw it against the wall. Bonnie gave him a disapproving look. She hated his rash reaction and his aggressiveness but she understood frustration in the moment.

"Can't we go to old witch house," he said. "Can't you figure something out and connect-"

"No," Bonnie said abruptly. "I can't connect to the spirits anymore, it won't work."

"What do you mean?" he yelled.

"I just can't, ok?" she yelled back. Bonnie was reluctant to say anything further. She still hadn't told anyone about what she was doing earlier and she was growing more frustrated with Damon again. She basically saved everyone's life, though she was not ready to hear the wrath and anger as soon as everyone found out that Klaus was no longer desiccated. She didn't want him to ask more questions or get suspicious so she spoke again.

"Fine, I will try to see if I can figure something out…connect with them. But I need to see Elena first. I need to talk to her."

Damon gave her a long stare until he finally muttered, "ok."

* * *

Elena was still in her room after some time had passed. She had been writing in her diary, looking through photos and old things. She came across the letter John had written her before he died. It made her cry but also smile. In her diary she wrote about her feelings and everything that has been happening, it feels as if she hadn't written in her diary for a very long time.

Jeremy and Stefan had been checking up on her once in a while, but mostly they were just patiently waiting downstairs. Stefan had been trying to get Jeremy to eat but he refused.

"You don't look good Jeremy, you really should eat something," said Stefan.

"Yeah, you too," Jeremy replied. Stefan turned his head and Jeremy spoke again.

"I know that a lot has happened lately. But…I'm glad you're here. If there is one person to be here at this time…I'm glad it's you." Stefan looked back at him, giving Jeremy a half smile before he spoke again.

"Jeremy you look really tired. You can relax if you want, I'll wake you up soon. You don't have to worry about missing anything. I know it doesn't seem like a good time but I think you need it." Jeremy hesitated for a moment before he nodded and said "Thanks" as he went up to his room.

* * *

Caroline and Matt arrived, Stefan greeted them and they went upstairs to see Elena.

"Elena?" Matt said worryingly. "Elena I'm so sorry this is happening. I don't even know what to say to you except that I am sorry. I wish I could take everything back. I wish I could start over." His eyes were glazing over and Elena was shaking her head during his whole speech.

"No, Matt. You can't feel guilty, please. Everyone is feeling guilty, but you need to understand. I understand why you guys did what you did. And so you have to understand Matt, that I couldn't let you die. Matt I knew about the vampire blood in my system. There was no doubt in my mind that you needed to be saved first. I am just grateful that Stefan was able to."

"But you died Elena." He was crying now. "You died and now you are going to be something that you don't want to be."

"Matt I wasn't going to risk your whole life just to keep my human life safe. I would never be able to live with that. We have to accept this, but we can't torture ourselves with guilt and regret."

"So what are you going to do?" he said.

"I don't know," she said. "You think it might be easy to make that decision, but it really isn't." Elena said this as she looked at Caroline. Caroline put her head down; she knew that Elena was referring to her father.

"Elena?" said Caroline. She sounded like a sad little girl. "When you decide…if you decide to complete the transition… I brought a blood bag, it is downstairs. I know that is one of the things you are afraid of. Hurting someone. But you have to know that we will all be here to help you, to protect you."

Elena smiled at Caroline. Her eyes were filled with sadness but the smile was still genuine.

"We'll be downstairs," Caroline said as her and Matt turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Stefan Knocked on Elena' opened bedroom door. "Yes?" she said.

Stefan slowly walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"My body feels…bad. My head is really starting to hurt. But to be honest, I feel very relaxed and calm." Stefan nodded his head in approval. He spoke again.

"Hey I just wanted to tell you that Damon and Bonnie have been trying to find a way to reverse this or something. They haven't found anything yet but they are not going to give up. Bonnie is just going to stop by here quickly though. She wants to talk to you before she takes off again to find something." Elena nodded.

They were silent for a few seconds and Stefan sat on the bed before he spoke again.

"I want you to know Elena, that no matter what, I will support you. I'm so sorry Elena for what I put you through these past few months. It pains me that I ever hurt you. I wish I could take it all back."

"You were saving your brother, Stefan."

"I know, but I still let myself go when I didn't have to. I was being weak. I should have stayed strong for you."

"We have all had our moments of weakness, Stefan. As long as we find the strength to come out from under it. I think we can be ok." Stefan nodded.

"Either way Elena, I will be here for you for whatever you need. I will help you with anything, no matter what. Everyone will be here for you."

Elena looked at him intensely. She knew his words were fully sincere but she could sense another tone to them.

_He isn't just talking about us. He is telling me that he will be there for me even if we are not together…..even if I am with someone else….with Damon. He doesn't know…_

Elena didn't know when a good time would be, but she had to tell him now. She couldn't look into his sad eyes any longer without him knowing the truth.

"Stefan, you have to know. I do care about Damon. We grew closer these past few months." Stefan was simply looking at her, deeply listening to every word.

"But for a while I lost myself. I was changing into a stronger person, I was becoming more independent. But along the way I did lose myself. I was overwhelmed with confusion. But I Know now Stefan. Especially now, I look back on everything and I know. I knew the second you walked away from me last night. I couldn't breathe Stefan. My heart stopped at the thought that I wouldn't see you again…that there might not be a later." She gently put her hands to his face as she began to cry softly.

"I love you Stefan…and I need you." She softly kissed him and they held each other closely. Tears slowly streamed down Stefan's face as he held her. Though the pain within him had grown larger than ever in the night, he felt a surge of warmth in his heart that he had not felt in a very long time. This small glimmer of happiness was enough to assure him that his violent and overwhelming struggle to emerge from the darkness was worth it.

Elena was holding his hand until Stefan finally said, "I'll go wake Jeremy now. I think Bonnie is here now."

She nodded and finally let his hand go before he started to walk out, and Stefan turned to look at her one more time before he stepped out the door.

* * *

Bonnie entered Elena's room a few minutes later. She had to give Damon a disapproving look as he tried to follow her upstairs. He finally gave in and turned around.

"Elena?" she said. She ran up to her, hugging her.

"Elena I can't believe…"

"I know," replied Elena," holding her friend closely.

"Oh my god Elena I wish I could help you," she said crying. "I am trying Elena, I will keep trying."

Elena nodded. "It's ok Bonnie. I know you are."

"What are you going to do Elena? How much time do you have?"

"I still have until later tonight…"

"Elena this is so horrible, but…this is so selfish of me. But I can't lose you Elena." They cried in each other's arms.

Bonnie finally calmed down before she said, "If you decide to turn, Caroline is already getting something ready for you. But whatever you decide, I will be there for you."

She hugged Elena again and began walking out as she said "I'll leave you alone for a little."

"I'll be down soon," Elena replied.

Bonnie walked out. She was heartbroken. She hated vampires. After all this time she had grown to accept them in some way, even going to extreme measures to protect some of them. But now her best friend was becoming one. Her friend who was pure and kind, someone she never could have seen as a vampire may now become one. It was a lose-lose situation. Bonnie felt helpless though there was the smallest possibility she could find a way to help. But she knew she would rather Elena be alive as a vampire than gone forever. Either way she would have to accept it.

* * *

Elena sat in her bed looking over everything again. She looked at her family pictures and took one last look at the letter from John.

_It would feel as if all of this had been for nothing…._

She couldn't deny that she hadn't thought about becoming a vampire several times. She was sure once that she wanted to stay human, despite her love for others who would live eternally. But so much had happened after that. After struggling so much she realized that it was foolish to not see earlier that her fate was inevitable. She thought about Jeremy again and realized she would not leave him alone. She would keep fighting. She had to keep fighting. After everything that has happened, she couldn't give up. She would never give up…

She looked over out her window and could see that the sun was about to set.

Elena knew she still had a good amount of time before she had to make her decision. But her decision was made. She walked downstairs. Everyone was there. Nobody said a word, they didn't know what she was about to do, they didn't know what to say to her. She quietly walked over to Caroline; there was a cup in her hand. Elena already knew what it was. She gently took it from her and began walking towards the front door. She stopped and looked back at everyone. They all realized what was about to happen but they couldn't move, couldn't react. Elena finally looked over at Stefan. He was by her side in a second and he grabbed her hand.

"Elena, you'll be ok," he said softly. She looked at him with a small smile and then she walked out onto the porch. Elena turned to look at everyone inside the house before she raised the cup to her mouth.

And then she took one big gulp.


	4. Chapter 4

Red veins began to slither around Elena's eyes. She could feel the rush surging through her face and a jolt of energy flying through her body. Elena could already sense the strength and the agility. It was exactly as Rebekah had once described to her. It was euphoric. She wanted more blood.

Everyone stared at her in shock. They didn't know how to react next. Elena looked at them and shame washed over her. She realized that she wished everyone was not there to see her like this. She looked at her brother, and her eyes seemed to scream, "I'm sorry." But as she looked at him a sudden craving swam through her. She realized that she had acted rashly. She didn't have much planned out for how she would handle this. But she had to act rashly; she was worried that she might change her own mind.

Stefan finally stepped out. He looked at Elena intensely and asked, "Are you ok? How do you feel?"

Elena looked at him and she wanted to cry. She was sad and angry because she was now truly a vampire. But in the back of her mind there was a part of her that was excited and wanted to relish in her strength. This internal struggle only made her feel more shame and she was suddenly thankful that nobody could read her mind.

She finally spoke, looking at Stefan earnestly and saying, "I… I need to go. I can't be here right now."

Stefan nodded and he put his arm around her as they began to walk to the car. Stefan gently escorted Elena into the car. Though she was now less fragile, Stefan was instinctively gentle with her and her emotional state made her seem more fragile than she actually was. Stefan closed Elena's door and turned to see Damon standing a few feet away.

"Where are you taking her?" Damon asked.

"To the boarding house for now."

Damon looked at him intensely and said, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

Stefan replied with great confidence, saying, "I'm sure." He knew that Damon was referring to his own issues with handling his craving for blood. Although he had finally learned to accept his bloodlust, the question now was how Elena would handle it. There was still a bit of worry in Stefan's head regarding how Elena would decide to handle everything.

Damon nodded and turned around to walk away. A second later, Stefan's hand was gently on Damon's arm.

Stefan looked at his brother and said, "Damon, come with us."

Damon looked at him. He could see the sincerity in Stefan's eyes and though he was still very angry with him, for a split second he felt a bit of gratitude towards him. But he also wanted to punch him. In his mind, Damon began rolling his eyes.

_Stefan, always the honorable one. _

Damon finally responded and said, "I can't". This was somewhat true. As much as he wanted to go and be with Elena during this time, he also had plans to still try to and figure out a way to reverse this. But Damon was experiencing an internal struggle of his own. Deep down, he didn't want to reverse this. He wanted Elena to stay alive forever.

"I am going with Bonnie to see if we can figure something out." Stefan finally let go of him and nodded. He watched as his brother started to walk away and then he finally turned around to get into the car.

Everyone watched as the car drove off. Matt was trying to comfort Jeremy who was still in shock and Damon began walking up to Bonnie. But Caroline got to her first.

"Bonnie I need to talk to you," she said.

Damon was suddenly hovering over them. "Sorry Caroline but we are leaving now," he said.

Bonnie shot him a nasty look as he grabbed her arm. She yanked her arm away aggressively and said, "Damon I am going to talk to her, at least really quickly." Damon tilted his head angrily but did not protest any longer.

Caroline suddenly realized that Damon might as well hear too and she began to talk before he decided to walk away.

"The council knows about me," she blurted out.

Bonnie's face dropped and Damon was suddenly in her face.

"What," he said angrily.

"Alaric came and told everyone about me and Tyler, and I think everybody else. I'm not sure but I know for sure they know about me and Tyler. We were about to leave town before everything happened…"

"What are you guys going to do?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline's eyes were tearing. "I don't know," she murmured.

Bonnie looked at her friend with the greatest sympathy and spoke.

"Caroline, we will figure something out. Maybe you should stay here for now. You can hide out until we figure something out I'll ask Jeremy if he can cover for you in case anybody shows up."

Damon was quiet the whole time. He was so angry he didn't know how to proceed. After everything he had done to keep their vampirism from the council, he had to do it all over again, only this time it may be more difficult. He couldn't think about that right now though.

"Alright Bonnie let's go," he demanded.

She hugged Caroline and began to walk out the door as Damon followed. He opened the car door for her and as she climbed in the passenger seat she spoke.

"So what _are _you going to do, Damon?"

He closed the door and in a second he was already in the drivers' seat, starting the engine.

"I don't know, figure a way to compel them all…or just kill them," he said coyly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Are you stupid?" she said sharply.

"Well, little witch; do you have any better ideas?" he said as he smirked at her and began to drive.

"Why don't you stop expecting me to solve all your problems?" she said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Don't start getting all judgy on me again," he said.

"But I never stopped," she replied with her eyebrows raised.

* * *

Stefan and Elena walked into the house. It was quiet and empty.

"Elena," he said, turning to her. "Elena do you need anything? I can get you anything you want?"

She looked at him and he could tell right away that she was about to cry.

He sat her down on the couch and kneeled in front of her, holding her face in both hands.

"Elena, please just tell me," he said earnestly.

She was crying again. "Stefan I….I want more blood."

"Elena, we haven't talked about this yet…I can get you a blood bag downstairs right now but if you want…you can try the animal blood too."

"Have you been drinking that again?" she asked.

Stefan put his head down for a few seconds and then looked back up at her to reply.

"No," he said. "But I have been able to control my thirst. I'm ok now Elena, but…I'm not sure if I will be able to go back to the animal blood again and be stable."

Elena nodded. She could see the glint of shame in his eyes. She knew these were not the words he wanted to say to her. But she also knew that it was important that he was being very honest with her.

"Everyone is different though, Elena. You can try whatever you want."

She had a fearful look in her eye and then began to speak again.

"I'm not sure what I should try, I just …I don't want to be tempted by blood later. But I feel like I need it right now…it's a scary feeling. I think I want to try the animal blood later. But Stefan, I'm so scared that I might hurt someone. What about Jeremy? I can't just leave him there alone and I don't know when I should go back."

He grabbed her hand. "Elena, I won't let you hurt anyone. And I won't let anything happen to you." Sadness washed over him again as he said this. Elena could see the guilt rising in him again. "Never again," he said after a few seconds.

Elena looked at him. She wanted to go on again about everything being her own fault. Realization washed over her again as she remembered that this was all due to her own decisions and that she had also decided she would be strong about it. She held him and then looked back at him and said, "I know I'll be ok….I guess I'm just still in shock." She leaned her head down and closed her eyes for a few seconds, exhaling.

"Maybe you should get some rest," Stefan said with a concerned expression. She nodded and he whispered "I'll be right back." Elena closed her eyes for a little and about a minute later she felt him next to her again. He had a cup in his hand and she knew what it was. She gently took it from him and slowly began to sip the blood. She really wanted to snatch it and gulp it down but she was testing her own control. She finished in less than a minute and Stefan took the cup and placed it on the table.

He put his arm around her as they walked upstairs. He led her to his room and once they were inside she stopped for a second. It was strange to be in there. The last time she was in there she felt strange…almost unwelcomed. But then Stefan told her he love her…

She felt nostalgia wash over her as she stood there. It was not long after the last time she was in there but it felt so different. She felt comfort again.

Stefan couldn't quite understand why she paused or the expression on her face.

"You can rest wherever you want," he said.

It still felt strange to even smile at all but she turned to him with a tiny hint of a smile and said, "I'm fine here."

Stefan just nodded. He starred at her. She could see the stress in his face, how everything was overwhelming him, but she could also see a glimmer of light in his eyes.

"Let me know if you need anything," he said. She nodded gently with a smile in her eyes and he turned to walk out. He wanted to go up to her. To kiss her again. But now did not feel like the time. Still, the way she looked at him before he walked out was enough for the time being. He felt comfort and was able to resist his urge to stay there with her while she slept. He could sense that she still needed a bit of time to herself.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie got out of the car and walked up to the old witch house.

"Am I allowed in this time?" Damon said sarcastically.

"I guess we'll find out," she replied.

They stepped inside and everything seemed fine.

"Hmmm," Damon murmured.

They went into the main room and Bonnie pulled out some matches.

"What are you going to try and do exactly?" Damon asked.

"I am going to try and communicate with them…but I told you, I don't think I can."

"Of course," he said in a snarky tone.

She handed him a match signaling him to help her light all the candles in the room.

"Why can't you just light them with your brain?" he said.

"I told you, this is already a long shot and I don't want to waste any of my energy," she shot back.

After lighting all the candles Damon stood off in the corner while Bonnie stood in the center with her eyes closed.

She started chanting in whispers. About a minute later she could hear Damon humming. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was staring up at the ceiling, tapping his hand against the wall as he hummed.

"Seriously, Damon?" she said glaring at him.

"What? Nothing is even happening."

"Ugh! I already told you, Damon." She walked over by the door and grabbed a grimoire from out of her bag. She opened a page quickly and stared at it for a few seconds and then finally got up with the grimoire and her bag and started storming out.

"Wait, where the hell are you going?" he said as he suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"I have to try something else. I need to go find some of these herbs to help me with a communication spell. They aren't budging so I have to try harder."

"Well, where the hell are you getting these _magical herbs?" _he said in a mocking tone.

"If you don't believe in this stuff, then why are you here?" she said as she moved around him and began to storm out.

They were outside now.

"Well seriously, Bonnie are we even really going to find something?"

She looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Damon, you are the one who came bugging me about this and now you are naysaying my attempts. Look, I need to worry about helping my friend…I don't know if I am going to find anything alright? But I am trying. Get out of my way if you are just going to slow me down."

She took off towards the road and Damon just stood there watching her.

"What, are you going to walk there, wherever the hell 'there' is?" he shouted.

She looked back at him angrily and then kept walking.

Damon finally rolled his eyes and yelled, "Damn it Bonnie! Get in the car."

* * *

Notes from the author:

Hey guys if you are wondering why I re-posted these last two chapters it is because I needed to make a few correction that nobody might even notice. I am strange that way. Anyways I know it has been long since i updated. Sorry I have been busy with school exams and now with family functions almost everyday. But I am working on the next chapter it should be up within a day. I am trying to paint this out as realistically as possible while also putting in some things that i simply wish to happen. In other words, if characters do things in my story it is not necessarily something I approve of. I am just trying to make sense of how they have been previously portrayed in the series. Hope you guys enjoy. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan picked up the phone to call Jeremy.

He answered quickly and asked, "Stefan, what's going on? How is Elena?"

"Elena is doing ok for now. I think she is still in shock but she is getting some rest."

"Do you…do you think she will handle drink blood right? Stefan I'm so worried about her too I don't even know what to think anymore."

"She is worried about you too Jeremy."

"I want to see her. It feels horrible just sitting here not knowing what to do."

"I know Jeremy, I'm so sorry. I will do my best to help Elena. Everyone will help her. And I think she is just afraid that she might hurt you, just give her some time."

"Elena would never hurt me."

"You're right Jeremy. We just need to let her figure out how to trust herself first. "

Though Stefan couldn't see him, Jeremy was nodding his head silently. He felt frozen, still in shock that his sister was a vampire. But he felt he couldn't do much now except move on. And he was only grateful that Stefan was there for her. He knew that everyone was there for her as Stefan had said. But he also knew that Stefan was Elena's greatest source of comfort.

"You know Stefan I'm sorry the way I treated you the other day. I was so frustrated with everything happening and now everything has really changed. I'm just glad you're here now. "

"It's OK, Jeremy. You don't need to apologize for anything. You were just looking out for your sister. "

"Thank you. Just…keep me updated on everything. "

"I will."

Jeremy hung up the phone and looked over at Caroline and Matt.

"What did he say?" Matt asked.

"Elena seems ok for now but she still needs to figure things out."

Matt and Caroline nodded and then Matt looked at Caroline.

"What about you…do you know what you're going to do yet?"

Caroline responded with a weary look on her face saying, "I don't know. I will try to hide here for a bit, maybe we can figure something out by then."

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in her kitchen waiting for Damon. The previous night they had decided they would take off in the morning to search for the things they needed. Bonnie felt a little uneasy about taking off with Damon again. Once she got into his car and they decided they would continue the next day, Damon's snarky attitude was suddenly gone and it got very quiet. Bonnie eventually even fell asleep until they finally reached her house.

Her doorbell finally rang. She opened the door to see Damon standing there looking bored.

"Are you ready witch?" he said smugly.

_Well I guess the snarky attitude is back,_ she thought.

'Want some coffee?" she asked as she held a mug up.

"No, just get in the car," he said bluntly.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows and stepped outside, locking the door before she followed him to the car.

They took off in the car and Damon looked at Bonnie with his head tilted.

"So, how is Elena doing?" asked Bonnie.

"I don't know, I didn't go home last night," Damon answered.

"Oh…" It was quiet for a few moments.

"So…are you sure about going to Abby's" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, well it seems the best place to start."

"Alright then."

They arrived at Abby's home a little later and knocked on the door. Jamie answered.

"Hey," he said to Bonnie as he hugged her and she smiled at him.

Damon stood there awkwardly as they talked.

"Are you ok Bonnie? I've been worried about you. You never really told me what was going on," he said holding her hand.

"Never you mind," Damon said looking at Jamie. "We are here to see Abby."

Jamie shot him an angry look and Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon.

"Abby isn't here, I haven't seen her in a bit actually," Jamie said.

"Well do you think she will mind if I go through her garden for a bit? It is important."

"Sure. I have to take care of some things in town but just call me when you can," he said looking at Bonnie and then over to Damon with concern in his eyes.

Bonnie and Damon walked over to the garden and then Bonnie shot Damon a disapproving look.

"Seriously Damon, you don't have to be so rude," she said with an irritated expression.

"Well _this_ guy," Damon replied.

Bonnie just shook her head and started to focus on the garden.

* * *

Elena was awake, sitting up in Stefan's bed. She looked around her. The sun was rising and she couldn't believe that within the last 24 hours, with all the chaos around her she had mostly just slept. It was strange. As a vampire she felt so much energy in her body, but she was emotionally drained. But as she now sat there she felt a bit more optimistic. She couldn't help but soak up the warmth and comfort she felt in Stefan's room. She didn't want to leave…but then of course, Stefan wasn't even in there at the moment.

Elena began walking downstairs looking for Stefan. She finally found him sitting in the living room, writing in his journal. She felt a rush of emotion as she watched him writing with a very intense and determined expression on his face. She stood there looking at him for a few moments, wondering when he would notice that she was standing there.

Stefan's head finally moved up and then to the side. He saw her and his intense expression suddenly went soft as his eyes began to smile.

He closed his journal, setting it on the table and then walked over to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel ok right now," she said with a slight smile. "Physically I feel fine for now, it's just everything else that I am worrying about."

Stefan nodded and grabbed her hand leading her to a room.

They were then in the kitchen and Elena couldn't help but let a huge smile spread over her face as she noticed all the food on the counter. There was waffles, bacon, toast, eggs and pretty much every breakfast food Elena could think of.

She looked Stefan and started to giggle and he suddenly had the biggest smile on his face.

After a few moments his face got more serious as he began to speak.

"Well I have coffee and food for you. Eating the regular food can help with the cravings…it does actually work for some. And I have some animal blood for you just in case you want to try that later."

Elena nodded, looked at him intensely and said, "Thank you, Stefan."

* * *

Caroline and Matt had both been staying at the Gilbert's house not only because Caroline needed to hide out there, but also they were worried about leaving Jeremy alone.

They were all sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Matt said as he got up.

Matt walked over and opened the door.

His eyes went wide as he said, "Tyler?"

Caroline was suddenly there and as Tyler stepped in she ran at him throwing her arms around him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, you're alive" she said as she began to sob. Matt just stood there with a relived expression on his face, waiting for an explanation and then Jeremy walked in.

Tyler hugged her and said, "I don't know, after you left I just passed out. I woke up on the floor only an hour ago."

"But if Klaus is dead…how are you alive Tyler? What does that even mean?"

"Maybe it's different for hybrids…" Tyler muttered.

Caroline just nodded with a confused look on her face.

Matt finally came up to hug Tyler, "I'm just glad you're ok man," he said to his friend.

Caroline began to speak again with a worried expression, "Tyler I still don't know what we are going do. I was going to hide out here until I knew what to do. But now you're here. It's just…I don't know if I can leave now. Things are different."

"What do you mean?" Tyler responded with a confused tone.

"Elena…she died. She's a vampire now," said Caroline.

Tyler grew very quiet. She looked at him but she couldn't detect the expression on his face. She couldn't tell if he looked sad or angry.

"Well what happened?" he finally said.

"Rebekah…she caused Matt and Elena to crash off the bridge and they drowned…"

Tyler's eyes widened and suddenly looked tense.

"I have to take care of something," he said as he began to walk to the door.

"I'll come with you," Caroline said earnestly.

He turned and put his hands on her shoulders. "No Caroline, you stay here, I'll figure out what we will do. Just give me some time."

She looked at him intensely. She could sense something strange about him. As if he knew something that she didn't, yet still, she looked in his eyes and couldn't help but trust him. She nodded and hugged him before he walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was starting to set. Elena and Stefan had spent the day talking about trying to control her bloodlust and about what was going on with Caroline and the council. Elena had also started trying some of the animal blood. It was actually not too hard for her…she seemed like she very well be able to deal with that. They were still sitting on the couch talking, but her mind kept rambling.

"I can't stop thinking about Jeremy," she said to Stefan with a concerned look on her face.

"I can go check on him if you want," said Stefan.

Elena was quiet for a moment until she suddenly nodded.

"Are you sure you will be fine alone here?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll be ok."

He stood up and looked at her intensely. Elena finally stood up too and hugged Stefan.

"Thank you," she whispered. They held each other for a moment until she moved her head back, staring at him, and then finally kissed him softly. Stefan held her hand for a second before he finally took off.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie had gotten what they needed and were finally back near the old witch house. As they were walking up to the house, Bonnie tripped slightly.

"Clumsy much?" said Damon.

"Well I can't see, it's too dark," Bonnie shot back.

Damon's hand was suddenly around her arm. He could see better than her, and so he led them the rest of the way into the house. When they got to the main room, Bonnie lit one candle with her magic and then passed Damon a box of matches, indicating to help her light all the candles in the room.

"This, again," Damon said with an irritated tone as he lit the candles.

"Thanks," Bonnie said somewhat sarcastically as they finished.

Damon was back in the corner and Bonnie was in the center again. She put the herbal mixture she had made in her hands and began to whisper her chants.

After about half a minute she got quiet. But then Damon grew tense as she began chanting again, and she got louder and louder. Damon felt very uneasy when suddenly Bonnie screamed and then fell to the floor.

Damon froze for a second, he didn't know what had just happened. He realized that some of the candles had fallen over and the room was starting to catch on fire. It happened so quickly and it seemed as if the room was engulfing in flames at an unnatural speed. He quickly went to pick Bonnie up and he held her in his arms as he tried to escape the fire.

He finally got out of the house and gently placed Bonnie on the grass.

"Bonnie?" he said earnestly. "Bonnie!"

She finally opened her eyes and began coughing a little. She looked up at Damon with a confused expression on her face. And then her eyes widened as she looked at the house.

They both watched as the entire house went up in flames and then Bonnie became unconscious again.

"_We need to get out of here" _he thought.

He picked her up again and began to carry her to his car.

* * *

Elena felt so helpless sitting in the house all by herself. But then again, she didn't feel comfortable anywhere else at the moment. And though the sun was down now she still didn't want to go outside until Bonnie could make her a piece of daylight jewelry. She wondered where Bonnie and Damon were and if they had even come close to finding anything.

"_I can't torture myself with this…if they find something they find something," _Elena said to herself.

Elena picked up her diary and began to mindlessly flip through the pages when finally something fell out.

She picked up the small little white rose that was slightly dried out. It was the one Stefan had just given to her at the dance and though it was only a few days ago, she had forgotten that she had placed it there afterwards.

Elena stared at the rose for a minute and then suddenly her head tilted. She began flipping through the pages of her diary again. She found a specific page and began to read it.

_August 3, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today was strange. Sometimes I wake up and everything feels normal…it is almost as if I forget that my parents are gone. But then I eventually go downstairs and I see Aunt Jenna in the kitchen. I love my aunt Jenna, but her presence in the morning brings me back to reality and reminds me that my parents are dead. I really don't know what to do with myself anymore. People keep asking me if I am OK and honestly, how am I supposed to answer that? Everyone also keeps trying to get me out, like they think if I go and have a little fun that I will forget about everything. The truth is I don't even know how to handle myself right now, but I can see Jeremy slipping away too. I am really worried about him; everyone is doing the same to him too. Today, Aunt Jenna tried to get me to at least get out of the house on my own. She gave me money to go shopping. It took a lot of convincing but I finally went by myself. It was weird too because I haven't been driving my car very often. I still have a slight panic attack when I get inside a car and today I was like a clumsy idiot. Before I walked into the little boutique I almost tripped and then when I was getting ready to leave, I couldn't find my keys anywhere. I went back into the shop and everything. The weird thing was when I walked back to my car I noticed the keys sitting on the hood. It was weird because I could have sworn that I looked there already. I seriously though I was going crazy so I sat on a bench outside for a few minutes before I took off back home. I was disappointed in myself and I could sense people passing by me, pitying me. I probably looked so sad and pathetic, plus everyone in town knew what had happened. I just wished that I could be stronger, that I could somehow find a way to live again. In that moment life just seemed so pointless. But when I finally got home, I noticed something on the handle of the front door. It was a single white rose with a long stem. There was something so strange about it, almost mystical. "Why would someone leave this here?" I wondered. It has already been over two months since my parents died. Those sort of sympathy gifts stopped coming a while ago... But still, something about this rose brought a glimmer of hope to me. With that and even the strange key incident, I can't help but feel like maybe someone is watching over me. Maybe I will be OK… But for now, I am still somewhat lost. _

_ Elena. _

Elena closed her diary and looked at the rose in her hand again. Her eyes sparkled and a smile washed over her face.

* * *

Damon got into Bonnie's house and walked upstairs put her in her room. Bonnie was still unconscious as he tried to gently place her on the bed. He thought of maybe taking her to the hospital, but then she seemed like she would be fine and they might ask too many questions.

Damon looked over and noticed a slightly worn teddy bear sitting on the other side of her bed. He stared at it intensely as an old memory suddenly washed over him.

* * *

He was in Mystic Falls and the last time he was there, he had seen Stefan. It was years before. But right now, he was here to take care of some things. Damon walked along the street reading the address signs. He finally stopped as he looked across the street and saw a few little kids playing in front of a house. He saw a little girl, no more than five years old with dark olive skin, brown hair and piercing green eyes. She had a teddy bear in her hand. There was another older woman hovering over her, they didn't look related…

"_That must be the nanny,"_ Damon thought.

He saw a little boy run up to the green eyed girl and snatch the teddy bear away from her. She followed him as he taunted her with it and then he finally through it in the middle of the street.

The nanny watched in horror as the little girl began to run across the street to grab her bear. Saw a car coming very quickly, and though she took off running and shouting, she knew in that moment she wouldn't be able to get to the girl in time. She stopped before she hit the road…the car had passed by and yet everything seemed fine. She looked up and a wave of relief crossed over her as she saw the little girl on the other side of the street in the arms of a man.

The nanny ran across the street and looked to the man as he set the little girl down.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much. I was terrified. Thank you," she said to the man.

"No problem," Damon said back to her with a smile.

He then crouched down to the little girl.

"What's your name?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. She was another Bennett witch. Or at least she will be...

"Bonnie," she said with a little voice as her expression grew shy.

"Well, Bonnie…" continued Damon as he turned to the side to pluck a flower from a small garden.

"Stay safe," he said with a smile as he handed her a small yellow rose.

He looked at her intently as she took the rose and her eyes widened as she stared at it. She finally nodded as the strange man stood up and began to walk away.

"Thank you," she said in her little voice. Damon turned his head back and gave her one last smile before he finally took off.

* * *

Damon looked back at Bonnie. Something felt wrong about seeing her laying there, looking helpless and weak. It just didn't seem right…

He suddenly felt very strange and confused.

"_What should I do?"_ he thought.

"_Should I stay here until she wakes up again? I definitely don't want to go back to the boarding house right now…or sit in my car all night like I just did…" _

Damon finally walked over to a chair that was in the corner of Bonnie's room, and sat down. He sat there in deep thought for a few minutes until he finally closed his eyes.


End file.
